<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weird Honey by chuckechesnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694975">Weird Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckechesnut/pseuds/chuckechesnut'>chuckechesnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckechesnut/pseuds/chuckechesnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of KeiLeo stuff I write :-]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There," Keito says, removing the towel from the other boy's head, "you're dry enough."</p>
<p>Leo shakes his head like a dog to ensure he's <em>really</em> dry and ignores Keito's yelp of surprise.</p>
<p>"Ahh, thanks Keito! You're so helpful. I should write you a song as thanks. Hmm, hmm..."</p>
<p>Keito scoffs and stands up from his seat on the side of the bathtub, maneuvering around the weirdo who had been sitting between his legs.</p>
<p>"I'd be honored. Now, go brush your hair before it gets tangled."</p>
<p>Leo groans and leans against the side of the tub. He hits his head and lets out a soft <em>ow</em>.</p>
<p>"Come onnn! Brush my hair for me too! That's so romantic, right? Imagine the beautiful melody that would inspire! A ballad for you and I! A testament to our relationship!"</p>
<p>Keito stands in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Leo with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Leo stares back.</p>
<p>"And it would make me happy, Keito."</p>
<p>The taller man sighs, grabs the hairbrush from the counter, and sits on the side of the tub again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Manga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a baseball cap on and face mask on, Keito stalks through the manga section of the bookstore. It wasn't often that he got the chance to indulge in this particular hobby of his, considering both his busy schedule and the image he had to uphold. He wasn't looking for anything specific today; just whatever looked interesting. His eyes scanned up and down the shelves until he sees a spine that catches his attention.</p>
<p>He gently pulls it out from it's place on the shelf and glances over the cover. He lets out a small <em>hmm</em> and flips it over to read the blurb on the back.</p>
<p><em>"Ah"</em>, he thinks, <em>"this reminds me of someone."</em></p>
<p>---<br/>
"Tsukinaga! There you are!" Keito calls out, huffing. "Jeez, if you're on campus, at least go to class!"</p>
<p>Leo looks up from his seat on the ground, papers scattered around him and marker in hand. Keito had finally found him after what felt like a wild goose chase- he started in the 3-B classroom, and scoured just about the entire campus before finding him under a tree outside.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Keito, Keito! I was just brainstorming! I have to write a love song, you see. Ahh, this is such perfect timing!! I can feel the creative juices flowing!" Leo rambles.</p>
<p>"A love song? W-well, whatever. I'm still mad I had to track you down," he says, adjusting his glasses. If his face heats up, he won't admit it.</p>
<p>Leo lets out a loud laugh. "That's fine!" He pats the grass next to him and says, "Sit, sit!"</p>
<p>Keito huffs again. "Fine, but not because I want to. And if I get grass stains on my uniform trousers, you're cleaning them."</p>
<p>"That's fine too!", Leo grins.</p>
<p>Keito grunts as he takes a seat under the tree. Leo scoots closer, until their shoulders are pressed together. </p>
<p>"You're, um, a little close. But, anyways," Keito clears his throat and unzips his bag, "I wanted to show you what I bought yesterday."</p>
<p>Leo's eyes light up. "Is it a gift? For me?! You shouldn't have!"</p>
<p>"And I didn't. It's not for you, it's for me. I just wanted to show you it." Keito pulls out a book from his bag and hands it to Leo.</p>
<p>"<em>Space☆Suki</em>...?", Leo examines the book. The cover depicts a girl being kabedoned by a stereotypical grey alien.</p>
<p>He flips it over and reads the summary out loud, <em>"When Ayane was suddenly abducted by aliens, the last thing she expected to find in the UFO was love. Now, she's experiencing an out-of-this-world dazzling romance!"</em></p>
<p>Leo bursts out laughing harder than Keito has ever heard before. He rolls back and hits the ground, feet kicking as he loses himself in giggles. It's a charming, ridiculous sight. Keito can't help but join him, laughter bubbling in his chest and forcing it's way out of him.</p>
<p>He thinks it's worth the ¥950 he spent on that ridiculous book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by that one story where he shows Kuro manga. Shout out to my bestie for coming up with a fake manga title for me💞💞💞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>